leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Qiyana
|custominfo = 25 Sekunden |description = Einheiten, die seit einiger Zeit keinen Schaden von Qiyana erlitten haben, erleiden durch ihren nächsten oder ihre nächste schadensverursachende Fähigkeit |normal}}. |leveling = |description2 = Die von Kaiserliches Vorrecht wird auf allen Zielen zurückgesetzt, wenn Qiyana ein erhält oder ändert. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = 7 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Qiyana schlitzt alle Gegner in einer Linie vor sich auf und verursacht |normal}}, wobei alle Ziele nach dem ersten nur 75 % des Schadens erleiden. |leveling = |Reduzierter Schaden| % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)}}}} |description2 = Sobald Qiyana ein erhält, wird Klinge von Ixtal zu Elementarer Zorn verbessert, wodurch die zurückgesetzt wird und zusätzliche Effekte auftreten können. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} Qiyana verbraucht ihr aktuelles Element und ihre Klinge nach vorne, welche in einer Linie detoniert, sobald sie einen Gegner trifft oder maximale Reichweite erreicht, was den selben Schaden erneut an allen getroffenen Gegnern verursacht. Außerdem werden zusätzliche Effekte ausgelöst, basierend auf dem verbrauchten Element. |leveling = |description2 = Gegner erleiden |normal}}, nach dem ersten getroffenen Gegner auf 75 % reduziert. |leveling2 = |Reduzierter Schaden| % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)}}}} |description3 = :}} Die Klinge hinterlässt für Sekunden einen Grasstreifen, welcher Qiyana sowie |ms}} gewährt. Der Grasstreifen verschwindet vorzeitig, wenn Qiyana angreift oder den Streifen verlässt. |leveling3 = |description4 = :}} Gegner für Sekunden fest und sie danach für 1 Sekunde um 20 %. |leveling4 = |description5 = :}} Gegner unter |hp}} erleiden zusätzlichen Schaden. |leveling5 = % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)}}|Gesamtschaden 1. Gegner| % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)}}|Gesamtschaden an allen Weiteren| % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)}}}} }}| }} |width = |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 7 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Solange Qiyana ein Element hat, erhält sie |as}}, ihre und Grundfähigkeiten verursachen |magisch}} und sie erhält außerhalb des Kampfes |ms}}, wenn sie sich durch das Element bewegt, welches sie gerade hält. |leveling = }} %|as}}}} %|ms}}}} |description2 = Qiyana in Richtung des gewählten Zielorts und erhält das Element ( |busch}}}}, |wasser}}}} oder |stein}}}}), welches sie für den Sprint ausgewählt hat. |leveling2 = |description3 = Um diese Fähigkeit einsetzen zu können, muss ein Element ausgewält werden. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| ** Das Anvisieren eines Heilungsaltars gewährt }}. * Terraformung kann kein Element aus spielergeneriertem Terrain erhalten. Sie wird stattdessen das Element darunter oder ein anderes nahe des Zielortes erhalten. * Das Anvisieren eines Heilungsaltars auf der gewährt }}. * Im kann Qiyana kein }} erhalten. |yvideo = Qiyana-W }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Qiyana eine fixe Distanz in Richtung der ausgewählten Einheit und verursacht an dieser |normal}}. |leveling = }} |description2 = Die Aktivierung von während Unbescheidenheit wird in Richtung des Sprint-Ziels zielen. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |width = / |speed = / |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 120 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Qiyana sendet einen Windstoß in die gewählte Richtung, welcher Gegner . Der Windstoß stoppt vorzeitig, wenn dieser auf }} trifft. |leveling = |description2 = Der Windstoß erzeugt eine Schockwelle über jedes }}- oder }}-Element, die er passiert sowie am Rand von , die sie erreicht und verursacht |normal}} und Gegner für Sekunden. Der prozentuale Schadensteil ist gegen gedeckelt. |leveling2 = |Prozentualer Deckel gegen Monster| }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} en:Qiyana ru:Киана |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Im Dschungel von Ixaocan schmiedet Qiyana ihre skrupellosen Pläne, den Thron der Yun Tal zu besteigen. Die Letzte in der Thronfolge tritt jedem, der sich ihr in den Weg stellt, mit dreistem Selbstbewusstsein und beispielloser Beherrschung der Elementarmagie entgegen. Qiyana hält sich für die größte Elementarmagierin in der Geschichte von Ixaocan. Und da sogar das Land selbst jedem ihrer Befehle gehorcht, ist sie der Ansicht, dass ihr nicht nur die Herrschaft über eine Stadt, sondern über ein ganzes Kaiserreich zusteht. Die Gebieterin der Elemente Als jüngstes Mitglied der Herrschaftsfamilie wuchs Qiyana in dem Glauben auf, niemals den Thron der Yun Tal zu erben. Ihre Eltern herrschten über Ixaocan, einen Stadtstaat mitten im Dschungel von Ixtal. Sie zogen ihre Kinder mit der Absicht groß, eines Tages ihre Nachfolger zu werden, und lehrten sie die herausragenden Traditionen ihres abgeschotteten Volks. Ihre neun ältere Schwestern erhielten die meiste Aufmerksamkeit, denn sie waren in der Thronfolge von höherem Rang als sie. Daher sehnte sich Qiyana danach, selbst auch einen bedeutenden Platz in der Familie einzunehmen. Welcher Platz das war, stellte sich heraus, als sie als junges Mädchen begann, die uralte Elementarmagie Ixtals zu erlernen. Schon nach ein paar Lehrstunden wusste sie, dass sie mit außerordentlichem Talent gesegnet war. Obwohl sie erst sieben Jahre alt war, beherrschte sie fortgeschrittene Techniken schon nach ein paar Wochen meisterhaft, während einige ihrer älteren Schwestern auch nach mehreren Jahren Ausbildung noch nicht einmal die Grundlagen verstanden hatten. Sie übertrumpfte eine Schwester nach der anderen in der Beherrschung der elementaren Künste, doch in gleichem Maße wuchs auch ihre Verbitterung. Warum vergeudeten ihre Eltern so viel Energie darauf, ihre minderwertigen Geschwister auf die Herrschaft vorzubereiten? Jedes Mal, wenn ihre Schwestern zur Überwachung der großen Rituale ausgewählt wurden, die Ixtal vor der Außenwelt schützen sollen, reagierte Qiyana frustriert und fing Streit an, um sich zu beweisen. Schon bald wurde Inessa, die älteste Schwester und somit die direkte Thronfolgerin, zum Ziel von Qiyanas Aggression. Anstatt den Konflikt zu entschärfen, reagierte Inessa wütend auf die Respektlosigkeiten ihrer zwölf Jahre jüngeren Schwester. Mit den Jahren wurden die Wortgefechte der beiden Schwestern immer hitziger, bis Inessa Qiyana schließlich körperliche Gewalt androhte. Diese reagierte darauf mit einer Herausforderung: In einem rituellen Kampf sollte ganz Ixaocan sehen, wer die Mächtigere war – und wem die Thronfolge zustand. Inessa nahm die Herausforderung an, um ihrer Schwester eine dringend benötigte Lektion in Demut zu erteilen. Nach diesem Wettbewerb sollte Inessa nie wieder laufen können. Qiyana dagegen war unversehrt. Sie drängte darauf, ihren Platz als rechtmäßige Thronerbin einzunehmen, doch ihre Eltern waren erzürnt wegen ihrer Taten. Sie verweigerten ihr den Preis – denn die Tradition schrieb vor, dass Qiyana den zehnten Platz in der Thronfolge der Yun Tal einnahm. Die Absage war bitter für Qiyana, doch schon bald erfuhr sie, dass sie seit dem Duell in ganz Ixaocan für ihr elementares Können berühmt war. Endlich hatte sie gefunden, was ihr so lange versagt geblieben war: Respekt. Doch schon bald wurde sie süchtig nach diesem Respekt. Qiyana spürte ein brennendes Verlangen nach Anerkennung für ihr außergewöhnliches Können. Im Grunde sollte ganz Ixaocan ähnlich stolz wie sie sein und die Welt mit der mächtigen Elementarmagie der Ixtali erobern. Stattdessen versteckte man sich vor fremden Entdeckern und den Minenarbeitern, die in den Grenzgebieten den Dschungel untergruben. Qiyana gab ihre Ambitionen am Hofe ihrer Eltern bekannt: Man solle die Minenarbeiter vertreiben und die Ländereien wiederherstellen. Qiyanas Eltern lehnten den Vorschlag jedoch ab. Jeglicher Kontakt mit „Außenstehenden“ würde nur zu Hass, Krieg und Seuchen führen und somit ihre Dynastie gefährden, die sie seit Jahrhunderten beschützten. Qiyana war aufgebracht, begierig, der Welt ihre Stärke zu offenbaren und fest entschlossen, ihren Eltern zu beweisen, dass sie sich irrten. Gegen den Willen ihrer Eltern überfiel Qiyana die Abbaustätte und tötete alle Minenarbeiter bis auf einen. Als sie die Furcht in seinen Augen sah, wusste Qiyana, dass er ihre Botschaft verbreiten würde. Er würde jedem in seinem Piltover von der großen Meisterin der Elemente erzählen, die ihre Mine zerstört hatte. In Ixaocan rühmte sich Qiyana für ihr Gemetzel, sehr zum Verdruss ihrer Eltern. Sie unterrichteten sie darüber, dass Händler aus Piltover bereits neue Minenarbeiter und bewaffnete Wachleute in den Dschungel geschickt hatten. Qiyanas Eltern konnten nicht zulassen, dass durch ihre ungehorsame Tochter noch mehr Außenstehende in die Grenzgebiete kamen und ließen sie, nicht ohne Bedauern, ins Gefängnis sperren. Kurz nach ihrer Inhaftierung erschienen mehrere Elementarmagier des Hofes, um sie zu verteidigen. Das elementare Talent, das Qiyana im Dschungel an den Tag legte, war ohnegleichen, daher überredeten sie ihre Eltern, Qiyana bei der Regierung und der Verteidigung der Stadt helfen zu lassen. Qiyana war erleichtert, als sie ihren Ältesten erneut die Treue geschworen und gelobt hatte, nie wieder Kontakt mit Außenstehenden einzugehen. Als sich immer mehr Bewunderer unterstützend hinter sie stellten, erkannte Qiyana schließlich ihren wahren Platz in der Welt. Die Macht in ihr war stärker als die Tradition, und sie würde alles tun, was nötig wäre, um eines Tages doch den Thron zu besteigen. Sie ist die größte Elementarmagierin, die die Welt je gesehen hat. Sie ist die zwangsläufige Herrscherin über Ixaocan und die zukünftige Kaiserin von ganz Ixtal. Beziehungen * Eltern vernächlässigten sie, da sie als jüngste Tochter neben ihren 9 Schwestern als letzte in der Thronfolge steht. * hat kein gutes Verhältnis zu ihren Geschwistern. Inessa (12 Jahre älter als Qiyana) wurde verkrüppelt, nachdem die beiden einen heftigen Streit mit einem rituellen Kampf beendeten, welchen Qiyana unversehrt gewann. |Strategie= |Skins= Skins ; : * Auf ihrem Splash-Art sieht man Qiyana, wie sie ihre ultimative Fähigkeit verwendet. ; : * Ihre Erscheinung wurde durch das Meme inspiriert. ** Im Hintergrund kann man einige Elemente aus Super Mario-Spielen finden. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** *** Im Hintergrund kann man sehen, wie er gerade an einem Pfahl herunterrutscht. Dies lehnt an Mario an, da dieser beim Beenden eines Levels an der Zielflagge herunterrutscht. Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik Arcade 2019 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Gebieterin der Elemente Qiyana Champion-Teaser – League of Legends|| Qiyana Gebieterin der Elemente Champion-Trailer| How i painted QIYANA SPLASH - BEHIND THE SCENES| Arcade 2019 ULTRAKOMBO Event-Trailer – League of Legends| |-|Galerie= Qiyana Fähige Herrscher 01.jpg|Qiyana Teaser 1 Qiyana Fähige Herrscher 02.jpg|Qiyana Teaser 2 Qiyana Teaser 01.jpg|Qiyana Teaser 3 Qiyana Konzept 01.gif|Qiyana Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Qiyana Konzept 02.jpg|Qiyana Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Qiyana Konzept 03.jpg|Qiyana Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Qiyana Konzept 04.jpg|Qiyana Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Qiyana Konzept 05.jpg|Qiyana Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Qiyana Konzept 06.jpg|Qiyana Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Qiyana Konzept 07.jpg|Qiyana Konzept 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Qiyana Konzept 08.jpg|Qiyana Konzept 8 (vom Riot-Künstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Qiyana Konzept 09.jpg|Qiyana Konzept 9 (vom Riot-Künstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Qiyana Model 01.jpg|Qiyana Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Qiyana Model 02.jpg|Qiyana Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Qiyana Animation Konzept 01.gif|Qiyana Animation Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Shannon Berke) Qiyana Animation Konzept 02.gif|Qiyana Animation Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Shannon Berke) Qiyana Animation Konzept 03.gif|Qiyana Animation Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Shannon Berke) Qiyana Animation Konzept 04.gif|Qiyana Animation Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Shannon Berke) Qiyana Animation Konzept 05.gif|Qiyana Animation Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Shannon Berke) Qiyana Animation Konzept 06.gif|Qiyana Animation Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Shannon Berke) Qiyana Animation Konzept 07.gif|Qiyana Animation Konzept 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Shannon Berke) Qiyana Animation Konzept 08.gif|Qiyana Animation Konzept 8 (vom Riot-Künstler Shannon Berke) Qiyana Animation Konzept 09.gif|Qiyana Animation Konzept 9 (vom Riot-Künstler Shannon Berke) Qiyana Animation Konzept 10.gif|Qiyana Animation Konzept 10 (vom Riot-Künstler Shannon Berke) Qiyana Animation Konzept 11.gif|Qiyana Animation Konzept 11 (vom Riot-Künstler Shannon Berke) Qiyana Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Qiyana Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Atey Ghailan) Qiyana Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Qiyana Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Atey Ghailan) Qiyana Splash Konzept 03.gif|Qiyana Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Atey Ghailan) Qiyana Schlachtboss- Konzept 01.jpg|Schlachtboss-Qiyana Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Oussama Agazzoum) Qiyana Schlachtboss- Konzept 02.jpg|Schlachtboss-Qiyana Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Oussama Agazzoum) Qiyana Schlachtboss- Konzept 03.jpg|Schlachtboss-Qiyana Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Oussama Agazzoum) Qiyana Schlachtboss- Konzept 04.jpg|Schlachtboss-Qiyana Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Oussama Agazzoum) Qiyana Schlachtboss- Animation Konzept 01.gif|Schlachtboss-Qiyana Animation Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Richard Chu) Qiyana Schlachtboss- Animation Konzept 02.gif|Schlachtboss-Qiyana Animation Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Shannon Berke) Qiyana Schlachtboss- Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Schlachtboss-Qiyana Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Jennifer Wuestling) Qiyana Schlachtboss- Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Schlachtboss-Qiyana Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Jennifer Wuestling) Qiyana Schlachtboss- Splash Konzept 03.jpg|Schlachtboss-Qiyana Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Jennifer Wuestling) Qiyana Schlachtboss- Splash Konzept 04.gif|Schlachtboss-Qiyana Splash Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Jennifer Wuestling) |Trivia= Championpläne: April 2019 ;von Reav3 Championpläne: April 2019 Eine neue Zivilisation erhebt sich Reden wir jetzt über den nächsten neuen Champion, den wir von der Leine lassen wollen. Dieser wird sich zu den Assassinen für die Solo-Lane gesellen. Es ist eine Weile her, ich weiß. Im Spiel gibt es nur wenige Champions dieser Art und wir wissen, dass viele von euch sie wahnsinnig gern spielen. Die Ankunft dieses Champions wird dich tief in die Dschungel von Runeterra führen, wo eine neue Fraktion, die sich bisher vor der Welt verborgen gehalten hat, zum Vorschein kommen wird. Der Charakter verfügt über Kräfte, mit denen er sich seine Umgebung auf clevere und innovative Art und Weise zunutze machen kann. Eindringlinge sollten vorsichtig sein und sich von den Wänden fernhalten, da tief in diesen Dschungeln die Gefahr allgegenwärtig ist. center|400px |patchhistory= = Versionsgeschichte = V10.3: * ** Erlittener Schaden wird um 8 % verringert ⇒ wird um 10 % verringert. ** Verursachter Schaden wird um 8 % erhöht ⇒ wird um 10 % erhöht. V10.2: * ** auf allen Stufen ⇒ %|as}} V9.24b: * ** Die Reichweitenanzeige von Qiyanas Q zeigt nun die korrekte Reichweite an, wenn sie noch keine Elemente gesammelt hat und "Geschosslinienanzeige aktivieren" ausgeschaltet ist. V9.24: * ** Erlittener Schaden wird um 10 % verringert ⇒ wird um 8 % verringert. ** Verursachter Schaden wird um 12 % erhöht ⇒ wird um 8 % erhöht. V9.13 - Hinzugefügt * ** Qiyanas nächster normaler Angriff oder Schaden-verursachende Fähigkeit gegen eine Einheit verursachen zusätzlichen normalen Schaden|normal}}. ** Dieser Effekt kann auf dem selben Ziel nur einmal alle 25 Sekunden auftreten, was nicht von Abklingzeitverringerung beeinflussbar ist. ** Die Abklingzeit von Kaiserliches Vorrecht wird auf allen Zielen zurückgesetzt, wenn Qiyana ein erhält oder ändert. * ** Qiyana schlitzt alle Gegner in einer Linie vor sich auf und verursacht normalen Schaden|normal}}, wobei alle Ziele nach dem ersten nur 75 % des Schadens erleiden. ** Sobald Qiyana ein erhält, wird Klinge von Ixtal zu Elementarer Zorn verbessert, wodurch die Abklingzeit zurückgesetzt wird und zusätzliche Effekte auftreten können. ** Qiyana verbraucht ihr aktuelles Element und wirft ihre Klinge nach vorne, welche in einer Linie detoniert, sobald sie einen Gegner trifft oder maximale Reichweite erreicht, was den selben Schaden erneut an allen getroffenen Gegnern verursacht. Außerdem werden zusätzliche Effekte ausgelöst, basierend auf dem verbrauchten Element: *** :}} Gegner für X Sekunden fest und sie danach für 1 Sekunde um 20 %. *** :}} Gegner unter erleiden 60 % zusätzlichen Schaden. *** :}} Die Klinge hinterlässt für Sekunden einen Grasstreifen, welcher Qiyana sowie gewährt. Der Grasstreifen verschwindet vorzeitig, wenn Qiyana angreift oder den Streifen verlässt. ** 650 ** 35 ** 7 Sekunden * ** Solange Qiyana ein Element hat, erhält sie , ihre normalen Angriffe und Grundfähigkeiten verursachen zusätzlichen magischen Schaden|magisch}} und sie erhält außerhalb des Kampfes % zusätzliches Lauftempo|ms}}, wenn sie sich durch das Element bewegt, welches sie gerade hat. ** Qiyana in Richtung des gewählten Zielorts und erhält das Element ( }}, }} oder }}), welches sie für den Sprint ausgewählt hat. ** ** 7 Sekunden * ** Qiyana eine fixe Distanz in Richtung der ausgewählten Einheit und verursacht an dieser . ** Die Aktivierung von während Unbescheidenheit wird in Richtung des Sprint-Ziels zielen. ** 650 ** ** Sekunden * ** Qiyana sendet einen Windstoß in die gewählte Richtung, welcher Gegner . Der Windstoß stoppt vorzeitig, wenn dieser eine }} trifft. ** Der Windstoß erzeugt eine Schockwelle über jeden }} oder }}, die er passiert sowie am Rand von , die sie erreicht und verursacht % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels)|hp}} normalen Schaden|normal}} und Gegner für Sekunden. ** 950 ** 100 ** 100 Sekunden }}